Medidas desesperadas
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: A Wiccan se le detiene el corazón durante la batalla. Es el deber de Hawkeye reanimarlo.


**Medidas desesperadas**

 _PruePhantomhive_

* * *

 **(Disclaimer)**

Los personajes y escenarios de _Young Avengers_ pertenecen a **Marvel Comics** , **Allan Heinberg** y **Jim Cheung** y son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

 **(Resumen)**

A Wiccan se le detiene el corazón durante la batalla. Es el deber de Hawkeye reanimarlo.

* * *

La arquera estaba en el ojo del huracán cuando un ataque salió de la nada, dirigiéndose a ella. Saltó, pretendiendo alejarse del montículo de rocas donde estaba parada, pero cayó de rodillas dolorosamente al quedarse su bota atorada. El arco cayó de sus manos y su traje se rompió; sus rótulas se cubrieron de sangre. Cerró los ojos y esperó —¿qué tan malo podía ser, pff, ser rostizado por un rayo laser? Tenía muslos de ensueño, seguro sería un buen aperitivo para alguien…—.

Pero el ataque jamás llegó.

Un domo de magia azul apareció en el cielo y los rayos laser impactaron contra él, estallando como pequeñas versiones de la bomba atómica al hacer contacto. Lamentablemente, formaron un choque de fuerza que golpeó también a Wiccan y lo envió volando directo al suelo.

Durante un instante, Hawkeye creyó que el brujo sería capaz de levantar el vuelo antes de golpear las rocas o que una nube esponjosa aparecería por obra del cielo para atraparlo, pero no fue así.

El cuerpo de Wiccan chocó con el suelo y produjo un sonido similar al de una estatua de hielo rompiéndose. Asustada, Hawkeye luchó por liberar su bota y, en cuanto lo logró, corrió hacia su amigo y compañero, derrumbado boca abajo en el suelo.

—¡Wiccan! —exclamó, tomándolo en brazos y dándole vuelta: tenía un enorme chichón sangrante en la frente, pero eso era lo de menos. Hawkeye se inclinó para colocar su mejilla contra la boca y nariz del mago, que no estaba respirando—. ¡William Kaplan, si te mueres, te mato! —exclamó, antes de recostar a su amigo en la grava que cubría el piso, abrirle la boca y taparle la nariz con los dedos.

Eso sería lo más cerca que Billy Kaplan estaría de besar a una chica en su vida, supuso.

—¡Hey! —gruñó una voz sobre su cabeza al mismo tiempo que una gran sombra oscura y alada los cubrió: Kate no dejó de trabajar—. ¡Hawkeye, ¿qué ocurrió?! —gritó Hulkling, aterrizando a su lado. Corrió hacia el cuerpo inerte de su novio…

Kate hizo una pausa.

—¡Masaje cardiopulmonar! —exclamó, comenzando a temblar. Firme, se obligó a tranquilizarse.

No tuvo que repetirle sus instrucciones a Hulkling, que se apresuró a cambiar de forma —querían reanimar a Billy, no fracturarle toda la caja torácica a la vez— y apoyar las manos sobre el pecho del chico inconsciente, suplicándole que reaccionara.

Pronto, Kate se cansó y, a su alrededor, la batalla rugía sin descanso.

—No está funcionando —sentenció. Eso hizo que Teddy entrara en pánico.

—¡¿Qué podemos hacer?! —preguntó, aterrado.

Kate se mordió el labio inferior: ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Billy había caído? ¿Cuántos minutos? El rostro descompuesto de Teddy le dijo que debía pensar el algo, rápido.

—N-no se me o-ocurre nada —dijo, con los dientes castañeando. Pero, en realidad, tenía algo en mente—. ¿Estás dispuesto a arriesgarte? —inquirió, hurgando en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

Los ojos de Teddy estaban rojos cuando la miró.

—¿No estás pensando en nada que le haga más daño, cierto? —preguntó, nervioso.

Kate puso los ojos en blanco.

—Define "más".

Teddy tragó saliva y Kate le mostró su taser.

—Si su cuerpo puede soportar los suficientes voltios para azar un ganado completo, podrá con una descarga mínima… al menos, con la suficiente energía para reanimarle el corazón.

Teddy frunció el ceño.

—Éste es el tipo de cosa que te advierten "no intentar en casa" en los programas de televisión. Pero no hizo nada para impedir que Kate colocara el extremo electrificado del taser contra el pecho de Billy, pálido e inconsciente, y lo accionara.

Al principio, no ocurrió nada, el cuerpo de Billy ni siquiera se agitó. Los ojos de Teddy se llenaron de lágrimas. Sin embargo, pronto una chispa de energía manó de los dedos de Billy y chisporroteó hasta danzar en todos sus dedos. Teddy contempló el fenómeno, creyendo que estaba alucinando, pero pronto, la electricidad se expandió por los brazos del brujo y tanto Kate como Teddy tuvieron que alejarse para no freírse.

Rieron como idiotas cuando Billy comenzó a toser. Los rayos se extendieron por su torso como un simple juego de luz. Pronto, abrió los ojos, blancos y luminosos.

Teddy intentó evitar que su novio se incorporara de golpe, pero fue inútil: Billy se levantó, sentándose de golpe en la grava. Luminoso, se llevó una mano al pecho.

—¡Auch! —se quejó.

Los rayos se detuvieron y los otros dos se apresuraron a abrazarlo.

—¡¿Qué ocurrió?! —preguntó con voz gutural—. Primero, caminé por un túnel negro y, al llegar a la luz, creo que vi a mí abuel… ¡ay!

Kate, que lo había vuelto a electrocutar con su taser para que se callara, sonrió.

—Lo siento, lo siento —dijo, sonriendo, sin darse cuenta de las perlas saladas que resbalaban por el borde de su rostro—. Qué bueno que no estás muerto —comentó como quien habla del clima.


End file.
